This invention relates to transformers and methods for making transformers and in particular to transformers with wound cores.
It is well-known to construct transformers and inductors by winding electrical wire around a toroidal magnetic core. The wire is wound around the surface of the toroid by passing the end of the wire repeatedly through the central opening of the toroid.
It is also well-known to form so-called pot core transformers in which coiled windings are placed within an enclosing hollow toroid-like shell formed of metal powder or ferrite.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,724 shows a different approach to transformer construction in which an electric coil is provided with magnetic cores formed by winding successive short interlocking strips of magnetic material around portions of the coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,134 shows an inductor formed by winding a ribbon of magnetic material around a single
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,134 shows an inductor formed straight length of conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,180 shows transformers in which the primary and secondary have no physical connection, thus allowing movement between the two.